


Warden Stamina

by TearsOfWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, is that your staff or are you happy to see me?, perks of being a warden, save a drascolisk and ride a warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Fenris experiences first hand a warden's prowess in bed, but just because Anders has the stamina, doesn't mean Fenris has to admit defeat.





	Warden Stamina

The sound of his own cum woke Fenris. One second, his vision was tunneled, the world a pitch darkness. Noises were muffled as if they were coming from behind a veil. He was disconnected from everything, his mind free floating. But once he realized what the wet, squelching sound was, his consciousness slammed back into his body.

He awoke to a world that reeked of sex, sweat, and musk.

"Welcome back," a voice said with ragged breathlessness, "enjoy your little trip?" The amused question was punctuated with a pathetic moan.

Fenris blinked, taking a moment to realize where he was. Anders was above him, hair in disarray, eyes wild- the image of a debauched god indulging in carnal sin. He was desperately clutching the headboard, shuddering in the elf's lap as he took Fenris' shaft with each rise and fall of his hips. Harder and harder he rode him; the bed creaking with his efforts; the bed frame thudding against the wall. The wet mess Fenris felt around his thighs and stomach was his own cum being fucked out of Anders' ass.

Fenris lost count of how many times he came inside the man, and after the seventh, he lost consciousness while Anders continued to enjoy himself with his cock. Their cum mixed on Fenris' stomach and in the sheets. The bed was soaked through. Every time Anders slammed himself down, grind his hips against Fenris' arousal, more cum would ooze out of his well used hole. It'd drip down Fenris' shaft, his balls, then pool in the bed beneath them. Filthy, dirty, and yet it still wasn't enough. The mage was insatiable, proving to Fenris the Grey Wardens deserved their prowess title.

With a wicked, wicked grin, Anders spread his legs even wider, undulating his hips as he squeezed Fenris for all that he was worth. The elf groaned, unable to tell anymore if it was from pleasure or from pain. He was tired, his body exhausted, but with Anders heat wrapped around him, encouraging, begging for more, it was all he could do to respond.

His hand reached to stroke Anders' length, wet with pre-come. If he could bring the mage to a finish with his hand, perhaps they could end sooner and rest, but Anders slapped his hand away. "No," he panted, his arousal bobbing against his stomach as he resumed fucking himself on Fenris' cock. "I want to cum with you inside me. You feel so good, Fenris. More. Fuck me more." There were bruises on Anders hips and the inside of his thighs, but these were ones he desired, the ones he craved. He wanted the imprint of Fenris on him, in him, filling him completely.

Anders threw his head back and moaned his pleasure as the head of Fenris' rod hit his sensitive nerves, the sound loud and echoing in elf's ears. For a man that was surprisingly quiet their first few coupling, Anders was now very vocal about his needs. He came with great splurts, adding onto the mess that was coating Fenris' stomach. The elf tried to follow, but even as he came, there was little cum. Anders wrung him dry; was still wringing him dry as his muscles worked to keep his cock inside.

As he was softening, Anders was already reaching behind him. "Can I?" he asked. Fenris watched as Anders lifted himself off the base of his shaft. He bred the mage so much, lube was unnecessary. Anders was so dripping wet inside, his own cum slicked his dick, coating it in a thick layer of white.

The proof of their vigorous endeavor made Fenris twitch, wanting to respond but physically couldn't, unless...He met Anders' pleading gaze...Then with a slight nod of his head, his lyrium flashed blue when Anders called on a spell.

They both gasped as Fenris hardened inside Anders', Anders' eyes falling close as he savored the feeling of fullness.

Fenris waited for the mage to adjust before they began their efforts anew. If there was one thing he learned about Anders, was that the man enjoyed the feeling of his cock hardening inside him. From the start of tonight, and the hours since, his cock hadn't left the confines of Anders' ass for more than a few seconds as they changed positions.

An idea struck Fenris.

"Lie on your stomach," he said.

Eagerly, Anders complied. Fenris flattened himself against Anders' back, kissing a trail down the back of the mage's neck and shoulders. He rubbed his arousal between the slit of Ander's cheeks- teasing, tempting, playing the cum painted over his ass- before he slid all the way to the hilt into the sweet, sweet heat. Anders opened his mouth, moaning as if it was his first time despite the countless hours of fucking they already did. He began to rock himself against Fenris' cock, but the elf stopped him. He wrapped his arms around the mage's waist, and laid his entire weight into him, stilling his motions.

"Killing me with a spell would be more merciful than by fucking me dry," Fenris said, biting into Anders' shoulder. "Though, not nearly as fun." He nudged into his lover, just little, just enough to earn a gasp from the mage. "No need to rush. I'll be inside you all night just as you wish. Let's see who is better- your stamina or my endurance."

Anders reached behind him, pulling Fenris down as he turned his head to kiss him. "It's not a competition," he panted, pulling at the elf's bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. Anders lifted his ass, the little fraction of a movement drew Fenris in deeper, eliciting a groan from them both. He writhed beneath him, pushing back, grinding however he could against Fenris "Don't stop," he begged. "More. Give me you cock. Fill me, ple-" 

Anders broke off when he felt Fenris turn away, tucking his hips back against him so that they laid curved together on their sides. His arms closed around him, making him feel safe and protected, even as Fenris reached down and parted his thighs with a soothing hand.  

Fenris teased him with the head of his sex, barely penetrating him, then withdrawing just as Anders would try to fully seat himself on him. Gasping, the blond turned his face into the muscular arm that was wedged beneath his neck. He began to rock against Fenris, his hips pressing backward. By the time Fenris slid all the way inside him, Anders was groaning loudly. As their position didn't allow a broad range of motion, Fenris thrust in with deep-seated nudges while Anders arched in frantic encouragement.

"You're too impatient. If you want me to last all night, you need to learn how to wait." Fenris' quiet laughter riffled through Anders' hair. He reached for Anders' top thigh and pulled it across his knees so that his legs were spread wide, the blond's hips partially supported by his own. Anders whimpered as he felt Fenris slide even deeper.

Driven beyond sanity, to his breaking point, Anders drew tight in every muscle waiting as Fenris built his pleasure at a leisurely pace. He took him to the edge and then retreated, savoring the pleasurable torture. He drove him closer and closer, making him wait and wait until at last Fenris let him come in a series of convulsions that made that bed shook.

No spell was needed to keep Fenris hard as he withdrew from him. His tousled hair was like moonlight as he pressed Anders onto his back, dragging his open mouth over the flat of Anders' stomach. The mage shook his head with groggy denial even as Fenris bent his knees and pushed them upward. "Not your mouth," he said thickly, "I want you."

Fenris let out a snort of amusement. "Even now you won't give up."

"I want to come from you inside me." 

Fenrise rose over him, his eyes glittering with darkened arousal. Anders moved to welcome him, opening his legs, sliding his arms around the powerful length of Fenris' back. He nudged inside Anders' slickened entrance, filling him completely. As Fenris' mouth came to his ear, Anders' could hardly hear his whisper over the thumping of his heart.

"Is this what you want?" came his guttural voice.

"Yes, yes." Anders moaned helplessly as his excited body opened to accept Fenris, allowing him to slide even farther into him.

Fenris settled between his bent knees, into the cradle of Anders' hips, driving hard and sure into him. Anders encompassed him with his arms and legs, and buried his face into his lover's hot throat, and cried out his name again, his flesh pulsing and tightening as his mind shattered from ecstasy. Before he could reach his own fulfillment, Fenris pulled out, his cock throbbing from pleasure denied. 

Anders mewled his disappointment. He wanted Fenris' cum. The arms Anders tried to wind around Fenris' neck, the elf gently pried off and pressed down onto the bed.

"It's not a competition," Fenris said, continuing their earlier conversation, "but it wounds my pride that blacked out while you didn't."

Anders' breath snagged in his throat when he felt Fenris' hard arousal, thick and heavy, slide against his own.

In the end, it was hard to tell who won, Anders' stamina or Fenris' endurance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why this looks familiar it’s because I reposted this. However, the original ended around 800 words. I just wrote 700 more to make it 1500ish.


End file.
